


Away From the Cold

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae always has to make sure his hyung stays warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a tiny little drabble for one of my favorite ships ever! Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Jongdae smiled as he walked through the park with his boyfriend. He and Minseok had both had a day off, and they wanted to make the most of it. They were walking hand in hand by the Han River and the sun had just gone down. He was happy to see that the stars were already out in full force.

His smile dropped when he felt Minseok shiver next to him. His hyung had always gotten cold quickly, and the light jacket he was wearing did practically nothing to combat the coolness the night brought. He stopped walking and smiled at the cute, confused expression on Minseok's face when he realized Jongdae was a few steps behind him, and they were no longer holding hands.

He faced him and silently opened his jacket. Minseok grinned and quickly walked into the opening Jongdae had created for him. Jongdae wrapped his arms around him and Minseok snuggled his face into the crook of Jongdae's neck. Minseok pressed a few happy kisses to the warm flesh.

"Thank you baby."

Jongdae flushed. Minseok only called him that when he was feeling especially happy. He rubbed his hands up and down Minseok’s back, trying to quickly warm his boyfriend.

"Hyung, why don't you wear a better jacket when we go out?"

Jongdae could feel Minseok's smirk against the skin of his throat. "Because I like doing this."

Jongdae could only chuckle as he shook his head, "Sneaky hyung."


End file.
